shokugekifandomcom_zh-20200213-history
人氣投票
Jump會定期舉行食戟之靈的角色人氣投票。也曾舉辦最受歡迎料理、「角色反應」的投票。 各次角色投票及結果 第1次角色投票 第一次角色人氣投票在56話連載時，與第一次人氣料理投票一起發布。Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 2 It shows the top 10 most popular characters in this respective poll. The other characters' results below the top 10 were posted in the tankōbon of Volume 7. #幸平創真 ：956票 #薙切繪理奈 ：803票 #田所惠 ：753票 #巧·阿爾迪尼 ：564票 #四宮小次郎 ：487票 #水戶郁魅 ：452票 #薙切愛麗絲 ：445票 #一色慧 ：412票 #葉山亮 ：405票 #伊武崎峻 ：380票 #乾日向子 #榊涼子 #勇·阿爾迪尼 #新戶緋沙子 #幸平城一郎 #吉野悠姬 #羅蘭·沙佩爾 #豪田林清志 #倉瀨真由美 #佐佐木由愛 #水原冬美 #堂島銀 #丸井善二 #汐見潤 #北條美代子 #小西寬一 #大御堂富美緒 #才波城一郎 #薙切仙左衛門 #峰之崎八重子 第二次人氣投票 遠月學園十傑選拔總選舉是《食戟之靈》官方舉辦的活動，由讀者來票選在24個選項之中，哪些最適合成為遠月十傑，周際上類似角色人氣票選。 在4月4日開始播出電視動畫時開始，讀者可使用電子信箱和twitter來票選。 之後於6月4日的週刊，121話的連載中公布結果。 # 幸平創真：6,451票 # 薙切繪理奈：5,046票 # 巧·阿爾迪尼：4,918票 # 田所惠：2,817票 # 新戶緋沙子：1,901票 # 薙切愛麗絲：1,900票 # 四宮小次郎：1,882票 # 葉山煌：1,720票 # 水戶郁魅： 1,462票 # 一色慧： 1,422票 # 黑木場遼： 913票 # 伊武崎峻： 804票 # 乾日向子： 762票 # 勇·阿爾迪尼： 664票 # 水原冬美： 473票 # 榊涼子： 436票 # 吉野悠姬： 427票 # 幸平城一郎： 386票 # 堂島銀： 246票 # 美作昴： 235票 # 叡山枝津也 ： 213票 # 北條美代子 ： 173票 # 貞塚奈央 ： 157票 # 丸井善二 ： 142票 人氣料理投票 第1次人氣料理投票 The first dish poll was released alongside the first character poll in chapter 56. #Sumire Karaage Roll (757 votes) #Chou Farci (692 votes) #Eggs Benedict (532 votes) #Chaliapin Steak Don (415 votes) #Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen (403 votes) #Rainbow Terrine (337 votes) #Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke (320 votes) #Three Kinds of Onigiri (309 votes) #Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter (296 votes) #Roast Pork, Just Kidding (293 votes) 料理反應投票 第一次人氣反應投票 The first reaction poll was released on Issue 12 of the 2015 edition. It features the best reactions of various characters after tasting the dishes in the manga.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 106, pages 21-22 Alice_defeated_by_Nori Bento.png|1st - Evolved Nori Bento Shokugeki no Jojo.png|2nd - Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen vs Soupe De Poisson Ramen Megumi's Rainbow.png|3rd - Rainbow Terrine Ikumi_defeated_by_Chaliapin_Steak_Don.png|4th - Chaliapin Steak Don Erina_reacting_to_TFG.png|5th - Transforming Furikake Gohan Hisako_defeated_by_Kebab.png|6th - Kofta Kebab Burger Shokgeki no Mahou Shojo.png|7th - Chou Farci Yukiheeland.png|8th - Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special Satoshi recognizes Sōma's talent.png|9th - Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke Rich Ramen Revert.png|10th - Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen Takumi Semifreddo.png|11th - Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo Sōma's prototype Nori Bento fascinates Ryōko.png|12th - Nori Bento (Prototype) Kanon_eating_Gyoza.png|13th - Surprise-Filled Gyoza Nao_white.png|14th - Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry Megumi_tastes_Chaliapin_Steak_Don_Prototype.png|15th - Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype) Soma KO Punch.png|16th - Curry Risotto Omurice Sakuma impressed by Erina's Eggs Benedict.png|17th - Eggs Benedict Nao's curry dish enslaves the judges.png|18th - Jet Black Curry Laksa Megumi kissed awake by Sōma's Apple Risotto.png|19th - Apple Risotto Fumio relives her youth.png|20th - Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal #Alice Nakiri - Sōma Yukihira's Evolved Nori Bento (1046 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba - Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen and Soupe De Poisson Ramen (818 votes) #Tōtsuki Academy Alumni - Megumi Tadokoro's Rainbow Terrine (781 votes) #Ikumi Mito - Sōma Yukihira's Chaliapin Steak Don (609 votes) #Erina Nakiri - Sōma Yukihira's Transforming Furikake Gohan (583 votes) #Hisako Arato - Akira Hayama's Kofta Kebab Burger (570 votes) #Tōtsuki Academy Alumni - Kojirō Shinomiya's Chou Farci (562 votes) #Tōtsuki Academy Alumni - Sōma Yukihira's Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special (532 votes) #Satoshi Isshiki - Sōma Yukihira's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke (509 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro, Satoshi Isshiki and Fumio Daimidō - Jōichirō Yukihira's Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen (504 votes) #An Autumn Elecion Judge - Takumi Aldini's Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo (407 votes) #Ryōko Sakaki - Sōma Yukihira's Nori Bento (Prototype) (345 votes) #Kanon - Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro's Surprise-Filled Gyoza (334 votes) #Nao Sadatsuka - Hisako Arato's Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry (326 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro - Sōma Yukihira's Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype) (316 votes) #Autumn Election Judges - Sōma Yukihira's Curry Risotto Omurice (268 votes) #Tokihiko Sakuma - Erina Nakiri's Eggs Benedict (236 votes) #Orie Sendawara - Nao Sadatsuka's Jet Black Curry Laksa (227 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro - Sōma Yukihira's Apple Risotto (202 votes) #Fumio Daimidō - Sōma Yukihira's Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal (180 votes) References